Glamours
by Audrey Noxy
Summary: Harry has always been abused. Of course, it's his fault. He's a freak, he's unwanted, he's unnatural. How could anyone care for someone like Harry? So in the dead of night, Harry takes off to America. There he finds the most amazing person that makes him reconsider things about himself and his love life. can Harry finally let down his glamour? *Rating may go up*
1. Scared of the Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I just wanted to post the story with a new chapter so you all had something new to read. Just a note. Please read the story again because not everything is exactly the same. Also please leave a little note if you like what I've done. so many people like this story that i would hate to disappoint anyone. I know the new chapter is short but I just wanted to put something out there. Tell me what you think all opinions are welcome. Just don't flame plz! Thank you and hope you like it!**

There was one kind of accidental magic that Uncle Vernon approved of, and that was Harry's glamours. Harry didn't know that these glamours existed, but Uncle Vernon knew something fishy was going on. Whenever Dudley or Vernon beat up Harry, the wounds would be there until the next day. The next day Harry would wince and it was obvious he suffered from the wounds, but no one could ever see them. Uncle Vernon usually would have punished Harry for using his freaky powers, but as it saved them from curious neighbors and teachers, he let it be.

These glamours had been in place since Harry was 5, and had come home with better marks than Dudley. Uncle Vernon had punished him for the first time, but the signs had not been there the next day. These glamours never fell, and continued even after Harry went to Hogwarts. Most accidental magic is built on emotions, and Harry's glamours were built on fear. Fear of adults finding out, fear of his friends finding out, fear of anyone, finding out that Harry had a less than stellar home life.

The one time these glamours came down was the summer between his first and second years, when he was locked in his room. The little amount of food he had didn't provide him with enough energy to keep up these glamours. That was also when Harry realized he had glamours that hid his scars. They remained down though, as the only person to see the scars was Hedwig. Later, when Ron and the twins came to rescue him, those glamours shot up so fast it made Harry dizzy. But the Weasleys never saw the scars, and all was good in Harry's mind. That is, all was good until sixth year.

It was the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year and everything was going downhill very fast.

"Mr. Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. An evil look crossed her face. "And to prove a point, let's reveal all of your lies to your classmates, shall we?" Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry, and immediately his classmates started to mutter. What was going on, and how was Harry lying to them? _"Ostendo!"_ Harry gasped. Knowing what was going to happen, he ran from the classroom. The whispers continued.

Hermione and Ron had no clue as to what made him run, but they did notice that as Harry left, he had seemed to be shrinking. They shot each other a glance and made to go after him, but Professor Umbridge shot them a warning glare that made them sit down and decide to wait till class was over. Well, Hermione sat down, and dragged Ron down with her, whispering that they would only make it worse for Harry into his ear. As it was, Professor Umbridge had a cruel twisted smirk on her face, one that reminded most people of a cat that has just caught a mouse. "Now then students, back to reading the lesson. There will be no need to talk."

Somewhere else in the castle, Harry was still running. He took all the secret passages he could, and didn't stop until he felt his glamour slip back into place. Finally, he stopped to breathe, and slumped against the wall. Harry groaned into his hands. This was just bloody brilliant. There was no way in Merlin he was getting out of this one. With the way gossip spreads in Hogwarts he knew everyone would know about his stand-off with Umbridge, and everyone would want to know what that spell did to him.

Harry stayed in that same position, just thinking, until he heard a multitude of footsteps and realized that it must be time for the next class. And lucky him, it was Potions with the Slytherins. He started walking to the dungeons before he remembered that he left his bag back in DADA. Since Harry really didn't want to go back, he just hoped that Ron or Hermione had gotten it for him, and continued on his way.

The trek to the Potions class was silent, as Harry still only took the hidden passages as he didn't want anybody to see him right now. It got so silent that Harry casted a quick tempus charm to check the time, and found that he still had plenty of time till the class started. So, he pressed on.

Once Harry finally did make it to the classroom, 15 minutes early, he was shocked to see that someone had already beaten him to it, and that that person was none other than his long-term rival Draco Malfoy. As usual, they glared at each other before taking seats at the opposite ends of the classroom. Slowly the class filled up, with every student staring and whispering at Harry as soon as they laid their eyes at him. And, as usual, Harry ignored them.

His happiness grew as Ron slid in his seat next to Harry and handed him his schoolbag. "Thanks mate," Harry said. Ron looked at him for a second before replying, "No problem. And Harry," Ron glanced around, taking note of all the classmates listening in on them. "We'll talk about it later." Harry nodded, happy that he had more time to think up a good excuse.

Everyone shut up when Snape entered the room, cloak billowing dramatically. His gaze lingered a bit on Harry but otherwise he continued with the lesson as usual, including all the quick remarks and the jeers. Actually, this surprised Harry to no end. Snape of all people he expected to at least make one comment, and what does he get? Nothing. Was Snape sick?

Another thing, the Slytherins were also abnormally quiet. Malfoy hadn't bullied one first year, hadn't made one pass about is all-powerful father. All of this weird behavior was actually starting to freak Harry out. What were they plotting? Some grand prank to embarrass him in front of the whole Great Hall? Some scheme to make him have an emotional breakdown? Where they going to pants him, or jump him or something?

Suddenly, he had a horrible thought. Did they know? Had they somehow seen? Did he let his glamour slip in Potions? Did everyone see? Harry knew that he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't…he couldn't…he just couldn't deal with it. The looks would only get worse. He couldn't stand pity. Everyone pitied him, well, either that or hated him. There was no in between.

The rest of the day was a blur, but he knew what was coming. The looks of pity. Hermione would give him it, Ron would give him it, and Harry knew everyone else would too. That's why he had held down the resolve to tell no one. Harry wrote letters to everyone he cared about. Remus, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione would all receive their letters in the morning. By that time, Harry would be packed up, have his Gringotts affairs in order, and be gone.

So, that night, at midnight when everyone else in the castle was asleep, Harry Potter ran away from Hogwarts.


	2. Back to School

Harry's pov

America. For some reason, I chose up in America. Really, I had just picked a random plane and went with it. Before I left though, I had handled the business with Gringotts.

 _-Flashback-_

 _In the middle of the night, a cloaked figure walked up the steps to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Thank goodness it almost never closed, but as it was about 2 a.m., no one but the goblins were there. The figure seemingly glided up the steps, and stopped in front of counter 12, the same one it had first gone to as a child._

 _Our mysterious figure was, of course, Harry Potter. He made his presence even more known by removing the hood of his cloak. "I'd like to speak to Griphook please," young mister Potter said. The goblin who he was speaking of, known as Gornock, merely raised an eyebrow before calling Griphook over. Said goblin hobbled over and cast a curious glance at Harry._

 _"Mister Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Griphook stated. Harry, in turn, replied, "Griphook, can you help me get legally emancipated? And look over my vault records?" Since Sirius was…dead…there was nobody actually in charge of Harry besides the Dursley's. Griphook didn't even bat an eye. "Of course, Mister Potter. Step this way." Two hours later Harry was free, with a bag that connected with his vaults so that he could draw money from it anytime. Harry couldn't believe his fortune!_

 _"Mister Potter, as you are now legally emancipated, we are obligated to give you a basic outlook of your accounts. Since you have been named as heir to the Potter, Black, and Peverell lines, as per Mr. Black's and Lord and Lady Potter's wills, you gain the titles of Lord of the most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, and Peverell. Here are you're rings." The first was of the Peverell ring, which was a dark green stone with the Peverell coat of arms on it, the symbol of the deathly hollows._

 _Next was the Potter ring, which was a deep red and had the Potter coat of arms, which was a black shield with a hippogriff at the top, rearing back on its hooves. Finally, the Black coat of arms was a black stone with the coat of arms being ravens at the bottom and a skull at the top, with the motto 'Toujours Pur' around it, which meant 'Always Pure'. Harry slid each ring onto a different finger on his left hand, the rings glowing brightly and resizing to fit him. They warmed as they recognized him as the head of all their respective families._

 _Griphook nodded his head approvingly. "Now then, Mister Potter. Here is the list of your assets. They are as follows."_

 _Black Fortune_

 _Liquid Assets: 234,535 galleons_

 _Antiquities Value: 549,765 galleons 12 sickles_

 _Properties Value: 1,000,000galleons_

 _Current Balance Value: 1,784,300 galleons 12 sickles_

 _Interest Gained per month: 0.5%_

 _Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 1,549,765 galleons 12 sickles_

 _Potter Fortune_

 _Liquid Assets: 568,234 galleons_

 _Antiquities Value: 243,643 galleons 4 sickles_

 _Properties Value: 1,560,000 galleons_

 _Current Balance Value: 2,371,877 galleons 4 sickles_

 _Interest Gained per month: 0.5%_

 _Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 1,803,643 galleons 4 sickles_

 _Peverell Fortune_

 _Liquid Assets: 35,688,754 galleons_

 _Antiquities Value: 8,532,874 galleons_

 _Properties Value: 78,538,742 galleons 16 sickles 20 knuts_

 _Current Balance Value: 122,760,370 galleons 16 sickles 20 knuts_

 _Interest Gained per month: 0.15%_

 _Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 87,071,616 galleons 16 sickles 20 knuts_

 _Current Fortune of Harry James Potter currently in Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

 _Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 90,425,024 galleons 16 sickles 27 knuts_

 _Liquid Asset Worth: 36,491,523 galleons_

 _Muggle Bank Balance of Harry James Potter:_

 _Properties Value: £ 900,000_

 _Current Balance Value: £ 1.4 Million_

 _Interest Gained per month: 0.5%_

 _Total Balance: £2.3 Million_

 _Balance Converted to Galleons (Using Current Exchange Rate): 460,000 galleons 0 sickles 0 knuts_

 _Overall Wealth (Excluding Liquid Assets) in Wizarding Currency: 90,885,024 galleons 16 sickles 27 knuts_

 _Overall Wealth (Excluding Liquid Assets) in Pounds: 454,425,124.98 pounds_

 _Please Note: Liquid Assets can only be transferred or exchanged for different currencies with express permission of account holder or current head of family of said account holder. If in the event of death no relatives can be found and a will has not been made the contents of the account shall be split amongst the properties and their current residents. If you have any concerns or questions regarding account information, contents of the account or account fees/interest, please contact the goblin in charge of your account. If you do not know the goblin in charge of your account see the help desk at the front of the bank and they will direct you as to what to do._

 _Harry promptly fainted. He still couldn't believe it when he came to. He was filthy, stinking, rolling-in-it rich. Draco Malfoy would shit puppies if he saw Harry's bank account. He was still slightly dazed when the goblins handed him his money-bag and finished all the paperwork. "Now Lord Potter, you must never take off your rings. The bag is equipped with the best anti-theft charms there is, and nobody but you can access it. It also has your muggle credit card in it. If you happen to lose the bag, which I advise against, it shall magically return to you within the hour. I trust you have everything you need?"_

 _Harry was still a bit dazed when he answered, "Uh, yes Griphook. I'll be on my way then. Please don't tell anyone I was here, yeah?" Griphook nodded, "Of course, Lord Potter."_

 _-Flashback End-_

And that's how it happened. Harry was now one of the richest men in the world, magical and muggle. He, and his future descendants, were set for life. Harry really didn't know what to do with himself, but he had one step figured out. When his plane stopped off in New York, Harry, laden with a backpack that had an undetectable extension charm on it, and his moleskin pouch that had his wand and money-pouch in it, along with a few other valuables, made his way to the shopping center, getting himself some nicer clothes and shoes. Then he went and got his hair clipped, as it was getting a bit shaggy, and, for the heck of it, got the tips died a green that rivaled his eyes.

It was quite easy to see that Harry was enjoying himself immensely. So, of course, something had to go wrong. As he was strolling around the mall, his shopping bags shrunken to make them more manageable, a giant explosion echoed throughout the mall, as well as a quake that shook the whole foundation. Pandemonium broke out immediately. Terrified shoppers ran in all directions toward an exit, whilst Harry was one of the few who ran toward the cause of the disturbance. It did not disappoint.

Harry arrived just in time to see a giant of a man smash straight through a wall, with two other men and a woman in tow. The man was shirtless, wearing blue pants and black combat boots, along with a weird looking helmet. He had bulging muscles and iron knuckles on his hands.

The woman next to him was almost entirely blue. She had cropped red hair and yellow eyes, and what looked like blue scales all over her body. The second man was young, and only looked a few years older than Harry. He had black hair and looked slightly green.

The final man was a bit old, as he had silver hair. He too was wearing an odd looking helmet, as well as a suit and cape. The kicker though, was that he was floating. The man was looking around disdainfully, and said in a cold voice, "Find them." Immediately, his team split up. Of course, Harry knew who they were. Mutant activist, the Brotherhood. What they were doing here though, that's what confused Harry.

Before the Brotherhood could get too far, a second group burst in. Harry knew them as well, from the little television he could catch at the Dursley's. The X-Men, ran by Professor Charles Xavier. The first was a red-haired woman, Jean Gray. The other woman by her Harry knew as Storm. She was Harry's favorite. Next was a brown haired man with odd red glasses, Cyclops. Next to him was a rather large man who went by Wolverine, and was really attractive Harry thought. Yes, he was gay. Figured that out a while ago, but that's a story for another time.

The last person Harry knew well. Sitting in a wheelchair, bald head gleaming, was Professor Xavier himself. The Professor locked eyes with Magneto. "We meet again, old friend," He said. Magneto nodded to him. "Charles," he drawled, "Good to see you. Here to try to get in the way of my exploits again?" Professor Xavier continued the banter. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Shall we begin, old friend?" Magneto opened his mouth once more. "Lets."

Both teams rushed to attack. Wolverine started to slash at Juggernaut. Storm took on Mystique. Cyclops attacked Toad. Finally, Jean Gray went in to attack Magneto. All the while, Harry spied from behind a demolished store counter, with a protego up to defend him. Harry had been practicing wandless magic for a few years, when he had turned fourteen. He nearly had it down, though it was about half as strong as it would be with a wand. He'd work on that.

The battle raged. Wolverine kept slashing at Juggernaut with his claws, trying to subdue him. Storm and Mystique were in heated combat, switching from mutant abilities to physical attacks with each passing minute. Cyclops and Toad were locked in a sheer battle of wills, with Toad's tongue and jumping and Cyclops's optic blast at a standstill. Jean Gray was trying to knock Magneto's helmet off, but he kept blocking her, while attacking her himself. It was the most extraordinary battle Harry had ever seen.

Harry could see that though the building was holding, shops in the area were not. Thinking quickly Harry ran to the surrounding shops and started leading the people to safety. It was luck that all the mutants were so involved in their battle because none of them spotted the people being lead outside. There was a moment of worry when a piece of cement from the ceiling hit the ground but no one was hurt so he didn't have to use magic in public. When Harry was sure that he'd gotten everyone in the surrounding shops he quickly found his way back to the battle.

After a while, it was clear that the X-Men held the advantage. Wolverine had finally managed to knock-out Juggernaut with a strategic roundhouse kick to the head. Storm had managed to clip Mystique's side with some lightning, severely injuring her. Cyclops got in a lucky blast to Toaad's left leg, knocking him off balance enough for Cyclops to give the finishing blow. Jean and Magneto were still going strong, but some strain finally made their way to them both. Finally, Magneto withdrew his forces.

"We admit defeat for this battle, Charles, but we have what we came for. Fall back!" He ordered, and the Brotherhood withdrew from the building. Professor Xavier sighed at his old friends retreating figure, then called out in a strong voice, "You can come out now."

To the amazement of the X-Men, a sheepish looking Harry stepped out from his hiding place. "Umm, hi?" He said, blushing. Of course, Harry thought, the Professor is a telepath. I was practically broadcasting my thoughts. Perhaps it's time to learn occlumency? Harry smiled sheepishly, "Umm, sorry to intrude but…" He couldn't think of what to say.

The Professor looked half amused, half disapproving. "You know, you could've gotten hurt young man. What were you doing there anyway?" Harry looked bashful again. "Umm, well, I wanted to see what the sound was, and since the Brotherhood came through and I didn't want them to see me, I hid. Then you guys came and I saw there was some people trapped…" Harry trailed off here. Now the Professor's stare was totally disapproving. "You could've gotten hurt young man." He repeated.

Now Harry looked down, a bit embarrassed. "'Sorry," he mumbled. He opened his mouth to speak again, then paused when Storm collapsed. "Ororo!" Jean yelled, and Harry shot forward. He completely forgot that the X-Men were watching him as he started to do wandless evaluation spells, muttering the incantations under his breath. His hands began to glow, much to the X-Men's surprise.

"Concussion and a fractured arm." Harry said to himself, and began to do the healing spells Madame Pomfrey taught him. She began to get tired of Harry's constant need for medical attention and taught him a few spells. By the time Harry was through healing Storm he was nearly spent. Healing spells got easier to use as you did them often. The first time Harry healed something he had passed out.

Finally, he was through. "Bloody hell, I'm tired," he yawned. It was then that he seemed to remember the X-Men's company. He turned around slowly to see their astonished faces. "You're a mutant?" Jean asked. "Umm," Harry said, "Something like that." He looked around to see them still staring. "What?" He said. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

The Professor looked up, as if he had finally remembered something important. He said, "What's your name again?" Harry looked a bit startled, as if he had forgotten he even had a name. "Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The Professor looked at him, before saying, "Harry, have you ever heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"


	3. Hello

**Harry's pov**

The "school", really more like a mansion, was huge. Located in 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester County, New York, the mansion, dubbed 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' was a true work of art. The building itself was large, with many stories and a wide amount of open land around all sides. It had a pool, track, and basketball courts around the back.

I couldn't wait to go explore. I figured that was the marauder in me. Before I could move an inch Storm was next to me, beckoning me in the direction that the rest of the team was headed. On my way to what I assumed was the Professors office I noticed that there were a lot of people pointing and staring at me. This made me kind of uncomfortable, as I was reminded of Hogwarts. And the treatment I was subjected to while I was there.

Hogwarts. I wonder what they did when they realized I was gone. Magical Britain must be in an uproar. They probably though a dark wizard captured me or something of the like. If they ever realized that I had ran away, I wonder what drastic measures they would go through to get me back, to put me under lock and key. If they hadn't already tried tracing my magic…

And what about my magic? I had performed magic right in front of the X-Men. There goes the Statute of Secrecy. I'd most definitely get kicked out of Hogwarts now. The Ministry might even want to arrest me! Merlin knows that they were only waiting for a reason that the public would buy and Dumbledore wouldn't refute. What if they stormed the mansion? How was I going to explain that to the Professor?

Merlin, there were too many things on my mind. Storm had stopped in front of a door. "Are you alright Harry? You spaced out a bit there." She had a look of confusion on her face, with a hint of concern. I was so…happy. Someone I had met not two hours ago was concerned over my well-being.

"I'm fine, ma'am. Just thinking of a few things." Storm nodded her head, satisfied, and then opened the door. Inside of the spacious office were Professor Xavier and the rest of the team, waiting for me. Storm headed over to the rest, and I just stood at the door, a bit awkwardly. The Professor noticed and took pity on me.

"Come in please Harry. Have a seat." A smiled gratefully at him, and did as I was told. "Now Harry," he started, "Care to explain the situation of which we found you?" I can only assume he meant staying to watch and healing Storm, so I took a breath and began.

 _ **(From now on is third person point of view)**_

"Well sir," Harry began, "I was in the mall doing a bit of shopping, when I heard a giant crash. I was one of the few who decided to check it out, and then that one bloke, the Juggernaut, smashed through the wall, with the rest of the brotherhood in tow. Before I could do anything, you lot broke in." Harry paused in his speech to look pointedly at the X-Men, his eyes lingering a bit on the Wolverine. "So I decided to hopefully avoid detection and hid in that one storefront. Once the fight was over, you called me out and well, you know the rest."

His miniature speech over, Harry sat back to observe the Professor, who looked as if he was having a discussion with himself. He didn't want to tell them about helping the people because he wanted to leave the hero persona behind him. It didn't mean he wuldnt help when the situation called for it, just that he didn't want everyone to start expecting Professor began again, "You're by yourself? Is someone looking for you right now? Someone that we should call?" There were a lot of people that Harry could think of to contact, but all he said was, "No sir."

The professor nodded once, and then said, "Well then Harry, would you like a place at my school?" Shock ran through Harry's system at the Professor's words. Why would he want a freak like Harry there? Professor Xavier mistook Harry's pause as something else. "Of course," he said, "we'll cover all of the necessities. This is also a mutant academy, so you can train your abilities if need be. And we are a school Harry, so you can continue with your education."

That threw Harry for a loop. Of course they thought he was a mutant. Looks like the Wizarding World was safe for the time being. "Umm," Harry stuttered out, "I d-don't need any training professor. I have it under control. And I don't exactly have a…an education past 5th year." Harry turned bright red, but Professor Xavier nodded. As much as he didn't like it, the Professor was used to mutants being uneducated. "That's fine Harry, we have classes that will bring you back up to speed." Harry looked a bit relieved, but no less embarrassed. He snuck a peek at the other X-Men, and saw them all frowning slightly, but they too looked used to it.

"As for your offer…" Harry paused. He'd have to think this through. If he did accept, then he'd constantly have to watch his back when using magic. If he didn't, then he'd have no one to help him get an education, and would pretty much be on his own. Not to mention if the DMLE or the aurors ended up busting in here and disrupting the mutants' activities. Harry wasn't sure if magic had the same effect on them, and an obliviate might cause some damage.

Deciding that the pros outweighed the cons, Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you. I would very much like to attend your school but I would like to just study for my public education here if that's okay with you, Professor."


	4. New Faces

Wizarding Britain was in an uproar, and Albus Dumbledore was not happy. In fact, Albus was furious, and you never wanted to see a furious Albus Dumbledore. Why had Harry just run away? He realized that something had happened in the defense classroom, the Ostendo spell told him that much, but what had young Harry been hiding?

The object of Dumbledore's rage was, of course, Delores Umbridge. What had she done to the savior? Revealed something extremely personal to the class, and by extension the school, no doubt. And now Harry was gone. Well, she was about to know why Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in Britain now.

Narrators pov

Life at the mansion was never boring, that's for sure. After accepting the professors offer Storm took Harry on a tour of the school while the other X-Men went off to do their own things. As soon as they rounded a corner someone crashed into Harry, going full speed. "Bobby," Storm snapped, "What have I told you about running around corners?"

The boy Harry now knew to be named Bobby gave a sheepish smile. "Uh," he asked, "not to do it?" Storms glare was fierce. "Exactly that," she said. "So why are you doing it?" The boy named Bobby raised a hand in defense. "It wasn't my fault! I had...overheard...Kitty talking about a new kid she saw..." At this point he noticed Harry, and gave him a beaming smile. "And I guess you're him! Hi, the names Bobby, but you can call me Iceman!" Bobby stuck out his hand and Harry gingerly shook it.

"Why Iceman," he asked. Bobby grinned, and suddenly Harry pulled away his now frost covered hand. "Ah. That makes sense now," he said, while shaking his hand to try and heat it up again. "Bobby Drake, how many times do I have to tell you to not go around freezing people?!" Storm looked a bit more peeved this time. "Ice is a dangerous substance to some, don't make me have to tell Rogue about this." At her words, Bobby paled dramatically. He took off down the hall, yelling to Harry over his shoulder, "See ya later new kid!" It occurred to Harry that he never did give Bobby his name.

Storm sighed into her hand and, shaking her head said, "Sometimes that boy is a real handful. Well anyways Harry, I think it would be a good idea to introduce you to your fellow peers. Lunch is soon, so let's head to the cafeteria, and afterward the dormitories so you'll know where you'll be staying.

Harry just nodded his consent and followed Storm to the cafeteria. As they got closer, Harry could make out the loud sound of talking and laughter. Suddenly, he felt very nervous. It would be his first time in a crowd of his peers since he bolted from Hogwarts, and he was sure he would be mobbed again. Then everybody would notice his freakishness and treat him like Uncle Vernon said a freak would always be treated. Trapped in his head, Harry resigned himself to his fate, never noticing the concerned glance Storm was shooting him as she noticed his condition.

Finally, they made it, the only thing Harry could see when Storm opened the door was the sea of young faces that noticed him. That were currently staring at him.


	5. Meet n' Greet

"Um, hi?" Harry winced and closed his eyes at the sound of his voice. He had tried to sound a bit more confident, first impressions and all that. Of course he would muck it up, a freak could never do anything right. Harry took a deep breath and cracked an eye open, only to see a pretty girl smiling at him. "How ya doin'? The names Rogue."

The girl now identified as Rogue held her hand out for him to shake, which he did. "H-hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Rogue smiled a bit wider. "No need ta be nervous here. Welcome to Xavier's, Harry." Rogue took Harry by the hand and led him to her table, completely ignoring all the curious eyes directed at them. She reclaimed her seat then gestured for Harry to sit next to her, which he did gratefully. There were a few other occupants of the table, around Harry's age. A girl with brown hair done in a ponytail and brown eyes smiled at him cheerfully, while another boy (who was completely blue) sat beside her and smiled at him nervously. Harry recognized Bobby, and another boy who had blond hair and blue eyes completed he table. Oddly enough, this last boy was constantly flicking a lighter open and closed.

Seeing that the new kid had settled, the cheerful ponytailed girl immediately came out with the introductions. "Hi," she chirped out, while wearing a friendly smile. "I'm Kitty, and this guy next to me is Kurt." Now identified, Kurt gave a hesitant wave as the rest of the table stiffened slightly, awaiting Harry's reply. Not knowing that this was the cause, Harry mentally cursed himself at allowing his freakishness to infect their good cheer.

Smiling hesitantly himself, Harry gave back a shy, "Pleased to meet you, Kurt." Satisfied that he wasn't going to scream and throw himself in the other direction, the group relaxed. Kitty then continued the introductions, stating, "The one flicking that lighter is Pyro, and next to him is Bobby. You've already met Rogue."

Everybody else gave a friendly smile or wave, sans Pyro. Internally, Harry winced. It looked like someone had already seen him as a blight to society. Harry was shocked out of his musings as Bobby's voice breached his cluttered thoughts. "So Harry, what's your ability?"

Ah, here it was, the moment to be dreaded. How would he work around this one? Saying that he was a wizard would violate the Statue of Secrecy, but omitting would limit what he could do in their presence. There were also two telepaths in the facility who would be able to tell if he lied. Why Merlin!?

"Umm, it's kinda complicated," Harry stammered out. As he looked at the encouraging faces around him, an idea struck. It would be risky, but he had to take the chance. "I can kind of...do a lot. Like healing, and transforming things. Sort of like magic." Harry held his breath, looking for their reactions.

It was Kitty that spoke first. "Magic? So you're ability is similar to the Scarlet Witch's?"

It was as if a lifeline had appeared before his very eyes. "Umm...yeah. I guess so."

The table, again without Pyro, gave a smile. "That's really cool! Will you show us sometime?" Kitty kept up a constant stream of friendly energy. "Trying to put the new kid at ease", Harry mused. He gave a shaky smile. "Of course."

The smile Kitty gave could've put the sun to shame. "Harry," she said. "I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship."

—

 **Luna's POV**

The nargles had officially infected everyone in the castle. When it had been discovered that Harry Potter was missing the entire castle went on lockdown. That ever so silly Hermione Granger sat stone-faced through it all, and the other friend, Ronald Weasley, kept insisting to anyone who would listen that the toadish woman Umbridge had kidnapped Harry Potter and was holding him for ransom. Luna had tried to warn Professor Flitwick that the googledums wouldn't let anybody find Harry Potter quite yet, but he had waved her off to go and search the castle with the other teachers. "Oh well," Luna thought as she read her newest copy of The Quibbler, radish earrings swinging and silver eyes glowing just slightly. "They will all understand. In time."


	6. Changing Winds

**Harry's POV**

Before I knew it a bell was going off and all the students were getting up to leave. I wasn't sure what to but Storm quickly found me and started leading me down a different hallway then the rest of the students were going. "First I'll show you to your room and then we can figure out your schedule for the remainder of your stay. Alright?" Storm wasn't looking at me but I nodded anyways. It seemed like a million and one twists and turns but she finally stopped at a room and turned to look at me.

"It'll be pretty bland but it's and completely yours so…do what you'd like with it." The room at the she showed me was bland but compared to everything I'd ever had, including Hogwarts, it was the nicest room I'd ever had. It had a large window facing the woods behind the mansion and a nice queen sized bed. There were shelves on either side and closet and bathroom connected. And I had it completely to myself. "Since you aren't studying your abilities we decided to give you your own room. You can take any class you want here and it won't affect your room status."

"T-thank you." I waited to look at her because I didn't want her to see the raw emotion in my eyes. No one had ever given me so much and expected nothing back. When I was ready I finally looked at her and her smile was blinding. I quickly looked away lest I tear up again and started back for the door. "So, what kind of classes do you offer?" She looked shocked and I had the thought that maybe no one had ever really asked her that. They probably also never had someone come to their school for not training but a completely normal education. It made me giggle inside.

"Well we offer the basic regular class; Math, Science, English, History, and Gym. But we also offer classes to help train abilities. No class are for a specific ability because though there are people who can have the same ability it's not common enough. But there is a general class for the students to learn about abilities and the X gene. We also use different classes to teach kids with similar abilities. Like abilities that manifest physically or mentally. And finally we have a physical training class for kids to use and train their abilities. Anything you interested in?"

"I think I would like all the basic classes and a training class. Just to practice what I know. Is that okay?" I wasn't sure if they would let me take a mutant class when I'd already asked to only get a regular education but I hoped they'd let me. I didn't want to get sloppy on my spell work especially if I might have to deal with an attack from the Ministry in the future. Setting everything up and talking with Storm was comforting and I couldn't help but think maybe everything would be okay.

 **Luna's POV**

I couldn't help but giggle as I watch the nargles drive everyone crazy. Neville was the only one to listen to me when I told him Harry was fine so we relaxed together. He'd recently had started to hunt for Moon frogs with me. I told him they were indigenous to these parts and it would be a nice gift for Harry when we visited him. Besides it would be useful to remind him that we were still here for him. I had begun writing what was going so when I saw Harry next he could read and know what he's missed.

I'd recently been getting a funny feeling from the Headmaster, Ron, and Hermione. Something about their worry seemed odd. It was as if they were more worried about an obligation Harry had then about his disappearance. I haven't brought it up to Neville yet but I know when I do we'll have to take some serious measures. Maybe it's time I got in contact with Harry and talked about some of my suspicions. Beside everyone knows heliopaths only affect the mean of heart and I'm sure I read that they like to nest in these parts.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Luna stilled as she walked by the Black Lake. Something was coming and she could feel it. Feel it like she felt the wind change direction. Somewhere across the ocean Harry shivered. He knew things weren't going to be easy but they were certainly looking up. And besides he had things to look forward to. Tomorrow did happen to be his first day of school.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Harry and Logan get some one on one time to get to know each other and get a flame kindling. Please review and tell me what you think. Even a short one is welcome. Just so I know I'm not totally ruining this story for you guys. Please guys!**


	7. One on One

**I know it's taken me a long time to update but I'll try to be quicker. Thanks for sticking with me while I write. Just a warning my characters might be a little OOC just because I like mentally strong people. Right now Harry is feeling small, weak, and a little down in the dumps but I'm going to change that. Please stick with me to see it. Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

 **Harry's POV**

Classes were going good. Or terrible depending on how you looked at it. I just finished my last education class of the day and was now on to my one mutant class; training. I wasn't necessarily sad but I was feeling a little like I did in second year at Hogwarts. None of the kids talked to me since I was new and none of the people I just met had any classes with me. I was completely alone basically.

There were pluses to that though, I guess. I didn't have to show anyone my "mutant" abilities and the people that I had just meant didn't know that I only had classes with people five years younger than me since I was so behind.

My English wasn't horrible. I do like to read when I'm not being chased by killers and Hermione's not hounding me all day. Math I'm not terrible at though I would certainly not be getting any awards any time soon. History was okay. I'm probably not making a career out of it and science. I honestly didn't know some of those words existed. And I really couldn't figure out what the blood hell was wrong with the Americans that they couldn't use the metric system like everyone else.

The only thing I had to really worry about now was my "gym" class. I had no idea what I was going to do or how I would be instructed to do it. My schedule said to go to the front of the school to meet my teacher so I guess I would have to just go with the flow.

As soon as I got within sight of the front door I was ready to turn around. Standing there waiting for me was Logan or Wolverine as I guess I would have to call him. **(Just consider Harry 16 and Logan slowly aging at 23)** I quickly considered turning around but before I could he turned and saw me. He beckoned me forward with his head and began walking down the steps toward the woods at the back of the mansion. I quickly ran ahead and began to follow.

We walked in silence for a little while just watching the scenery. Slowly I started calming the down the more quieter it got around us. It was like my world of problems were slowly slipping away the further we got from civilization. Out here I didn't have to worry about Umbridge, Dumbledore, the Ministry, Voldemort, or the Statute of Secrecy. I had been reading some of the books I kept since I left Hogwarts and realized that the trace was only on my wand. So theoretically I should be able to do wandless magic without the Ministry finding me. Which to me was great.

Finally after walking for half an hour we stopped. From the corner of my eye I watched Lo-Wolverine turn around but I just kept watching the sky and the clouds floating by. I heard Wolverine take a deep breath in, so I turned around since he was probably waiting for me to look at him at him and it wouldn't do well to annoy my teacher on the first day.

" _Does the sky calm you?"_

This might have been the weirdest start to a lesson I ever had but I quickly responded in case he was one of the teachers that didn't like to wait.

" _No, sir."_

He stared at me for a couple seconds and my heart began to pound. His stare made me feel as if I gave the wrong answer maybe. 'Maybe he wanted me to say yes because most of his students felt calmed by the sky!' I quickly opened my mouth-

" _That's fine. That wasn't a test. You just smelled calmer when looking at the sky,"_ he said. I couldn't decipher the look on his face so I chose to stay silent and just do whatever he told me. I wanted to question what he meant by "smelled calmer" but I didn't want to push any boundaries by asking questions. Especially questions about him. He slowly turned around and looked at the surrounding trees so that's why I jumped when he began to speak.

" _I heard that you can heal and transfigure stuff. For the next couple of days we're just going to see where you land capability wise and work our way up from there-_

" _If I have anywhere to work up from,"_ I whispered to myself.

" _-You should also know that I have incredible hearing so there's no actual point in whispering or muttering under your breath. Another thing is, you should be aware that I was chosen to be your teacher based on the fact that I have enhanced healing that I am capable of controlling. So you can transfigure whatever you can without worry. We will also be practicing your healing so if we come across any injuries you can't heal I will be able to just heal myself._

 _So some information about me,"_ You could tell he really wanted to be here by the look on his face. He wasn't completely bored out of his mind obviously. _"My name is Logan codename Wolverine. You can call me either I don't care. I'm 23. I have three long claws that protrude from in between my knuckles on both hands. I have enhanced speed, healing, reflexes, and senses. Now, tell me something about you."_

" _My name is Harry."_

I couldn't contain a tiny smirk from appearing on my face when I answered. I wanted to laugh a little when I saw his face but I held it in. His eyes got slightly squinty and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. He got this gleam in his eyes and I couldn't help but stare because in the sunlight they were truly captivating. All of him was jus-

" _Very funny. Tell me something I don't know now."_

" _I'm a Leo."_

When I saw his face I couldn't help but laugh a little. I worried slightly that he wouldn't appreciate my sense of humor but when I looked up he was chuckling a little. After seeing that I took a deep breath and calmed myself a little.

 _"I'm emancipated. I uh...I did it pretty recently."_

I looked away when I said this. I didn't want him to glean anything from my face about my past. About anything I'd left behind to be free. Once I felt more in control I looked up and saw him staring at me. I put on the blank mask I use to wear around Uncle Vernon so I wouldn't aggravate him too much. We stood there in silence for a couple of seconds before he clapped his hands.

 _"Alright, let's see what you can do."_

~~~2 hours & 30 minutes later~~~

I was sweating. My sweat was sweating. I never realized that wandless magic could be so hard because I always moved forward so slow. I felt slightly ashamed. I was sweating bullets doing something I was born to do and Logan still looked like he just stepped off Wizards Weekly.

 _"Is the first time you've actively practiced your mutant abilities?"_

I didn't want him to see my face when I answered. I didn't want people to focus on what I could do. I wasn't normal. Not here and not at Hogwarts.

 _"Kind of. I guess."_

 _"We teachers are supposed to tell students that if they need to, the Professor will tal-"_

 _"NO! I mean, I don't need to talk. I'm fine."_

 _"Listen kid-_

 _"Don't call me kid. You may have years on me but you don't know who I am or what I've done. And besides, you're only seven years older than me. That's practically nothing."_

I started speed walking away but I misjudged where I was standing. I spun on my heel and took my first step sending me hurdling towards the ground. I let out a slight _hmph_ when I hit but when I opened my hands I didn't feel leaves.

I lifted my head and Logan's eyes locked onto mine. He'd caught me. I was leaning on his front, my head was nestled into his chest and his arms were crossed around my waist. My heart slowly started speeding up with how close we were and before I could think I opened my mouth.

 _"Catch all your students, Fido?"_

Without warning his arms opened but my seeker reflexes allowed me to catch myself and spin into a standing position. Once I was steady on my feet I began walking back to the school. We walked the majority of the way in silence and once I caught sight of the school I began lightly jogging forward. I got there before him and planned to leave but I still had a question. He finally got to the school and I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

 _"Will the other kids get in trouble for not showing up for class?"_

 _"What other kids? It's just me and you for the rest of the year."_

I don't think I've ever absolutely loved and hated a smirk so much in my life. And Voldemort had a thing for smirking.

He brushed my arm and continued into the building. I don't know whether to thank or curse my luck. This was going to be a tremendously long year. I got back to my room and threw my books on my desk. I took one look in the mirror and couldn't help but at least express some of my frustration.

 _"Bloody hell!"_

 **Hey guys, so I really got a lot of reviews and followers so thank you. Also I just want to say that this won't really be a hate turned to love thing. Harry is already attracted to Logan and with time their relationship will grow. But a big thing that's always on his mind is that he is probably being hunted by the Ministry and all of the Wizarding World and the fact that after he catches up enough to maybe go to college he has no intention of staying at the institute. He's not a mutant and that fact is always glaring him in the face. He's just going through a lot with no one to lean on so he's not trying to let Logan know he likes him or start any close relationships. Can't forget that he has major trust issues. So plz stick with me n just tell me how you felt about this chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
